


Youngblood.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [68]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, POV Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 1, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Where on Earth people found dresses and fancy outfits that were stored away and the reader picks one to wear and it takes Bellamy's breath away! Like he's in awe that she's his?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Youngblood.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** didn't I tell y'all writing Bellamy would become easy again once I stepped back? Here's proof. Also, hi, im back, anyone missed me?

**YOUR POV**

That afternoon I had joined Bellamy on a scout mission alongside a couple of other delinquents, all of us armed to our teeth in case we encountered Grounders but, the truth was, it had been a calm couple of days and I was not going to start complaining about it; sure, I was still mindful of my surroundings just like everyone else, but I still relented on the fact that I was outside the camp and everything was just mesmerizing, especially this new part of the forest I had never been in.

\- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah." -I answered Bellamy as I walked by his side- "It's just... I love this place and I wished we could just enjoy it."

\- "I know." -I turned my head to look at him in time to see the smile on his lips- "Maybe we'll get lucky and find something in that bunker."

\- "I can think of a couple things I'd like to find."

\- "Yeah?"

I nodded, explaining to him how great it'd be to find components for Raven to build us an electric wall or find more weapons, something to use against the Grounders that could give us a truce, food would always be handy... anything would be welcomed really.

Talking with Bellamy had always been easy for me so I wasn't surprised when I realized I was falling for him, greatly surprised when he confessed he had feelings for me and that he wanted us to be more than just friends. We had been sharing a tent since then and my life was that much better just because of it; it wasn't even because of the benefits of dating the leader but because being around him always made me feel better; he made me feel loved and safe and I hoped he felt the same way around me.

\- "There!"

One of the guys pointed in front of us and on the floor, all of us running towards him and finding the bunker's door, seeing the pleased smile on Bellamy's face as he handed me his rifle, him and Carson opening the hatch and going down first, the rest of us staying up and keeping an aye around us just in case until we heard them calling for us to come down, going down first, smiling as I felt Bellamy's hand on my waist, picking me up and putting me on the floor beside him.

\- "I know how stairs work, Blake."

\- "I know." -he smirked at me- "Come with me."

We distributed in three teams of two, walking around the massive bunker, looking for anything that could help us, Bellamy coming with me and handing me a lantern, looking around, seeing more spider webs than anything else, until the light illuminated three big barrels, smiling to Bellamy, leaving our lights on one of them and opening another; there seemed to be liquid in it, wondering if it'd be a good idea to put our hands in it.

\- "I'll do it." -Bellamy took off his jacket and attempted to put his hand in it.

\- "No, wait, I got a better idea."

I pulled him back; the last thing I'd ever allow him to do was get hurt for not thinking things through. I made him stand beside me and kicked the barrel, watching as the liquid ran down the hall and finally seeing what was inside: guns.

\- "Is this what winning the lottery feels like?" -I chuckled eyeing Bellamy, the light of the room suddenly turning on as I guessed another team had found the control room- "That's a yes."

We both laughed and opened the other barrels, realizing they were filled with more weapons and bullets. Now, this gave us a major advantage against the Grounders. We agreed on taking a couple back with us and then coming back with a larger team to bring all of it back, both of us walking back to the meeting point to see what the rest had found, the guys coming back with two trunks and leaving them in the middle of the room, looking around for something to break the lock and finally getting our hands on what was inside: clothes. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting but I couldn't say I wasn't excited abut the possibilities.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I always chose Y/N to be my partner in everything and I was so glad she had come with me in this mission because luck seemed to finally be smiling at us. I wasn't expecting to find fancy clothes in a place like that but the rest quickly starting going through them. I hadn't worn a suit in... never; I had never worn a proper suit so when everyone started looking through the clothes, picking up some pieces, I decided, why the hell not! There were more clothes in there than I had seen in my life, eyeing as Y/N went over another trunk with the girls, laughing among them as they eyed everything in it, smiling as the contrast between the soft material in the trunk contraposed to Y/N's dark clothes and her rifle on her back. It was so... weird. I focused back on the trunk in front of me, finally choosing something and all of us agreeing to put it on and show the rest.

I had to admit, I was surprised we all found something that fitted us almost perfectly, wondering if I looked half as good as I felt as I stepped back into the main area, seeing the other guys looking good, trying to tie their respective ties so I decided to help them, having worn a tie twice, thinking I'd manage to do a good job.

\- "Wao."

Aaron's eyes widened as he looked behind me, turning around myself and watching as the girls came back but I only had eyes for Y/N, knowing I'd start drooling if I didn't close my mouth, Y/N's shy eyes on me and a smile on her lips as she studied my clothes. A million things were going through my brain: how fucking good Y/N looked, how beautiful she was, all the sinful things I wanted to do with her, starting by ripping the dress off her body.

\- "Well?" -Y/N eyed me- "Is it so ugly that it left you speechless?"

\- "No, no." -I chuckled, shaking my head and blinking hard a couple of times, coming out of my trance and approaching her, clearing my throat- "Quite the opposite, actually."

\- "Oh, yeah?"

I nodded, taking her hand in mine and making her spin for me, seeing the smile on her lips before she started giggling softly; she was so beautiful, she looked so out of this world amidst the darkness around us and, the best part of all of this was knowing she was mine, knowing she had chosen me to be with, knowing she loved me unconditionally just as I loved her. I couldn't move my eyes from her, watching as the dress hugged her body in all the right places... it was as if it had been made for her. She looked like royalty which was exactly what she was. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was take her hand in mine and ran through the forest as we were, run away to find a place just for us, to keep her safe and make her happy in all ways I could for as long as she wanted to be mine, hopefully forever.

\- "So you agree," -she stood in front of me- "I chose the best one."

\- "You always do."

\- "I mean, you look quite handsome yourself." -she took a step back- "Come on, do a spin for me."

I rolled my eyes as she moved her finger in a circular motion, conceding nonetheless, feeling Y/N's eyes on me, enjoying every second of it, allowing her to take my hand and pull me away from the rest, wondering where we were going until she stopped, pushing me in front of her, seeing myself in a mirror. I had to admit, that suit looked pretty damn good on me.

\- "In case you don't believe my word." -I saw the smile on Y/N's face in the mirror- "Now you really look like a King."

\- "You've always looked like a Queen to me," -I turned around, pulling her to me- "but that dress is only accentuating what I already knew."

\- "I love you."

I allowed her to pull me down, kissing her gently, rocking us from side to side as she rested her head on my chest, resting my hands on her lower back as she hugged my torso, my chin over her head as I closed my eyes. I was so glad we had ended up down here together for I could not imagine my life without her anymore.

\- "You know where this would look even better?" -Y/N moved her hands up my torso, raising her head to look at me and clasping her fingers behind my neck with a playful smile on her lips as I moved my hands to her waist, shaking my head lightly- "On the floor of our tent."

She kept a steady voice, knowing look in her eyes before I started laughing, knowing I should've seen that one coming for I had thought the same about her dress after I had admired her from afar. She tilted her head as I lowered my hands to the back of her thighs, making her jump and wrap her legs around my waist, raising my head to meet her lips. Y/N looked good in anything she wore but seeing her in that dress in a safe place made me think of a different life we could have lived together a hundred years ago or if we both had born to a privileged family; either way, I knew I wanted her to be mine forever, putting her back on the floor and taking her hand in mine, pulling her back with me.

\- "Where are we going."

\- "You're going to take all the clothes you like from that trunk and we are bringing them with us."

\- "Because you want me to put on a show for you," -she smirked at me as I eyed her.

\- "That'd be nice, yes."

\- "trying it all on so you can rip it off?"

\- "That's even better." -I stopped walking, pulling her to me and raising her chin- "But it's mainly because I love seeing you smile."

\- "You make me smile, Bellamy." -she tilted her head, smile on her lips- "I don't care about clothes or anything else that's just materialistic stuff; I care about you. I care about having you with me."

\- "You're stuck with me, sweetheart, so it's good to know you enjoy me."

\- "Oh, I enjoy you almost as much as I enjoy being with you."

Now it was her busting out laughing, holding her up and close to me by her waist, moving her hair to the side as I admired how full of life she was, of how amazed I was that she had agreed to be as mine as I craved to be hers.

\- "Okay, now why are we really taking all the clothes." -she eyed me, raising an eyebrow at me.

\- "Because I saw the sparkle in your eyes when you found the dress."

\- "Does that mean you will be taking this one too?" -she took a step back, her eyes doing that thing she always did when she was checking me out, so I simply stood there, allowing her to do whatever she wanted.

\- "You want me to?" -she nodded, biting her lower lip before she focused her eyes on mine again- "Okay, just because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> **I think we deserve some our own soft Bellamy. Call me if you find any.**  
> 


End file.
